Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion module and a method of manufacturing a photoelectric conversion module.
Description of the Related Art
As transmission mediums, for example, in the connection between a server and a switch in a data center and in the connection between digital AV (audio visual) devices, optical fibers are also used in addition to metal wires. Further, in recent years, the use of optical fibers as transmission mediums, that is, optical interconnection, also in information processing devices such as mobile phones and personal computers has been considered. Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-21459, for instance.
When the optical fibers are used, a photoelectric conversion module converting an electrical signal to an optical signal or converting an optical signal to an electrical signal is required. For example, a photoelectric conversion module disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-324303 includes an inorganic material substrate, and a photoelectric conversion element and an IC chip are mounted on the inorganic material substrate. A package is airtightly joined to the inorganic material substrate, and a package-side circuit pattern is provided on the package. The IC chip is electrically connected to an external part through the package-side circuit pattern and package-side solder balls.
In the photoelectric conversion module disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-324303, the structure of the package-side circuit pattern is complicated, which has made a cost reduction difficult.